Winter song
by Narukashi666
Summary: I have no idea. It's just something I thought up after browsing Youtube and watching music vids. But I urge you to read it. KakaXNaru, oneshot. No swearing, so kids are safe. ;3


**Winter Song**

The silver flakes of snow blew fiercely through the air, almost horizontal. Their sharp, freezing edges stung as they encountered the frozen flesh of Kakashi's exposed face.

He didn't notice it.

The night sky was dark and barren of stars, clouds full of snow rolling across any light that might have been had. The trees' barren branches reached up to claw the undersides of the clouds, catching snow and starlight, black holes against the deepest gray of the world. Kakashi's thoughts were far from home, where he was headed. His thoughts were with the boy he knew was out there, his kitsune, his light. If He were here, it wouldn't be so dark. He sighed and brushed a snowflake off his eyelashes. He'd taken off his mask, simply because he didn't feel like wearing it without Naruto there to tease him about it. Several people in the mission room had gotten nosebleeds for reasons he couldn't imagine, and the rest had stared. Iruka had coughed, turned pink, and answered his unspoken question; "N-no, Kakashi-kun, neither Sakura nor Naruto are home." Kakashi had nodded, given the room a two finger salute, and left, more depressed than ever. And now here he was, trying to get home through this blizzard, thinking about the only person he knew that would probably want to play in it. He closed his eyes and tried to reach for the mind-connection that linked him to Naruto. Once, he couldn't remember how long ago, since it just blended with his sweet memories of Naruto, the little blond had given him some of the Kyuubi's chakra. And now, a thin passage between their minds meant that, in a certain radius, he could speak to his kitsune.

And it also meant that Naruto had found out about Kakashi's feelings for him before he told him.

He smiled as he remembered Naruto's shocked staring and his uncomfortable shifting and mutters of "I was gonna tell.". Sakura had watched quizzically, then nearly died when Naruto jumped Kakashi and started kissing him, and Kakashi had begun kissing him back. Kakashi blushed as a perverted grin spread across his face. That night hadn't been as lonely as he'd thought it'd be, especially with Naruto being kicked out of his apartment...

"_Kashi?"_

His head jerked up, his perverted grin becoming one of joy and hope. 'Naru-chan?!' The thought-sending was wrapped in his joy and love, carrying it up and away, down the connection with his kitsune. _"Ha ha, I'm here, I'm here! Don't kill yourself-"_ 'Not while you're still alive.' This thought wrapped in tender love and intimate understanding. A wave of similar feelings nearly swamped him. 'How's the pink bitch holding up?' _"Oh, she's complaining about the cold and stuff, and right now she's staring at me weirdly, but if you hurry up and get here..." _'Where are you?' A picture of a bowl of ramen, rapidly disappearing. Kakashi grinned. 'Of course. Hold on kitsune, save one for me!'

Naruto grinned down at his half-empty bowl. "Kashi-sensei's comin'." He announced, slurping up the rest. Sakura stared at him.

"...How do you know?"

"I can feel it." Naruto replied truthfully. The little passage in his mind was radiating Kakashi's welcome and impatience to see him. The ramen shop owner sighed and made a bowl of veggie ramen, shaking his head and chuckling. 'Better hurry Scarecrow. I might eat your ramen.' _"No chance in hell Kitsune!"_ Kakashi sent just as he entered. Naruto spun around on his stool, and nearly choked. Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, grinning as he stalked up and hugged Naruto. "Little idiot." He murmured, then sat down next to him. "Didn't eat my food, did ya?" He asked, then eyed the bowl of veggie ramen. "Eh. I don't much care for veggies at the moment." Sakura, trying to stop her nosebleed, stole the bowl and turned away. The owner automatically handed Kakashi some chicken ramen. Naruto watched him for a minute before asking "Why ain't you wearing your mask?" "First of all, it's 'why AREN'T you wearing your mask', and second of all, I didn't feel like it." _"You weren't there to tease me about it, so I thought why bother?" _"Yeah yeah, more specific please?" 'Sakura's in love with you now.' "Never." _"So's most of the population of the mission room. I missed you, Kitsune."_ This thought enveloped the blond's mind with gentle love and affection, positively radiating intimate knowledge that without either, the other would die. Naruto smiled slightly, and scootched closer to his idiot-perv-sensei-lover.'I missed you too, Scarecrow.'


End file.
